


Flaws

by ASlick12



Series: Arashi Love Drabbles [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved each other, even their flaws, no matter what other people thought of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Romance / Slash

Pairing: OT5

Series: Arashi Love Drabbles

Title: Flaws

 

There was always something that bothered Jun about their wardrobes for concerts and performances. It wasn't the incredible amount of sparkles, make up, or flashiness that came with being a Johnny's band. No if anything it was the tiny details they attributed to each member every time that made their outfits easy to spot. They never bothered Jun until he began planning the concerts and was given the ideas for each outfit suited to the specific members. Ohno's were not tight to match the others and were usually much looser fitting and hung around his tiny frame. Nino on the other hand always wore outfits tighter than what should have been illegal. Sho's arms were almost always out and his jeans were tight around his butt and looser around his ankles but not by much. They would also more than likely give the older man a hood if they thought they could get away with it. Jun was always the one dressed edgier because 'the fans expected him to push boundaries'. Jun's pants would always fit him well but make him look like he didn't have a butt and his shirts ranged from crazy to sleeveless and back to full sleeves. Masaki on the other hand rarely had sleeveless because of his birthmark, which infuriated Jun because he loved that birthmark, and a pair of pants the others coined as Aiba-length pants. Those said pants would also fall down his bottom as he ran around making him look goofy.

All in all the outfits infuriated him and the others because they sometimes hid things the agency didn't want people seeing but also made it really hard to not reach out and touch one of their lovers when they were dressed so mouth-wateringly. Sho in sleeveless shirts got Nino and Jun at every turn and Aiba length pants and Nino's skinny butt were sure fire ways to make Ohno hunger for more, he was odd Jun thought. Sho was a fan of the way leader's shoulder sometimes showed and most definitely the edgy nature of Jun's costumes on stage especially when his pants were so tight he could make out the outline of Jun's bottom. Jun was also a fan of Nino and Sho in tight pants especially the leather designers love so much for edgy songs. All in all making it through a concert without groping each other was a difficult task to accomplish. The only deciding factor was falling into their bed at the end of the night and tearing clothing away scrap by scrap until there was a trail throughout the house leading into their room.

Sometimes the concert highs would keep them going for hours and the group would split off to devour whoever had them going for the night and others they would lie together in bed touching whatever they came in contact with and pressing shy kisses to wherever their lips would reach. As their anniversary tour came to a close they fell into the hotel room trying to hold Ohno and Aiba up as Sho hung around Jun's neck with his hand digging into the pocket of Jun's black skinny jeans. Sho's lips were trying desperately to work their way up Jun's neck and hopefully his mouth or maybe other places by the end of the night.

"Maachan...."

Jun ignores Sho's pouty whine as he helps Nino to lay out Aiba and Ohno across the beds where the pair curl into one another peaceful while still in their party clothing. Nino groans and tries to at least shimmy them out of their tight fitting pants so they don't wake up uncomfortable. Sho takes his chance to hastily kiss at the exposed skin of Jun's waist where his shirt rose up. Jun sighs at the soft affection and Nino raises a brow trying to decide if he's in the mood or not. Sometimes Jun and Sho could get rather rough when they were in these moods. Nino once came home to Sho handcuffed to the bed post, passed out, and spooning and equally exhausted Jun who had bright red hand prints on his thighs. Nino was also considering how sore he already was from last night's celebrating which got a little out of hand all things considered. All that aside, Sho looked particularly hungry tonight and Nino wasn't sure if he wanted that over love making.

"I'm getting a shower...have fun while I'm gone."

Nino smirks as Jun raises an eyebrow in question before shrugging and pushing Sho happily back onto the bed to straddle him. Nino can admit that Jun was quite sexy when he captured Sho's lips. This was nothing new to the group. Being five was not easy and there where times when they wanted alone time with another person to make up after a fight or to just not have to deal with fighting for each other's attention. Sometimes it was only three at home or two here and there. Someone was almost always missing so grouping as five was fairly rare thought it was their favorite memories. It was never the same person they went for though they each had their favorite in a certain emotional setting. Nino knew as well as Jun that Sho was not that drunk and that he was making it clear that for tonight he just wanted to love Jun and make sure the younger man was in a better mood than he had been early.

When Sho was sure that Nino had left the room he dropped all pretenses of his drunken stupor and stared quietly at his lover. Jun sighs softly and falls onto Sho's chest heavily. Sho idly presses kiss to his mouth as Jun tries to open up about what was bothering him earlier in the day. "Why do they always cover up Masaki's birthmark or your stomach now? Why do they hide things about you all that I love? No matter what I say about something they never change it." Tears bud up in Jun's eyes as he stares down at Sho and fingers the area where Sho still held the scar of a piercing from his youth. Jun had loved toying with the piercing when they were younger and now it was a reminder of silly images that the company did not like.

"Maachan they do it to hide the fact that we're all getting old and that we're not perfect but you know what they do things that I hate to." Jun raises an eyebrow in question and Sho reaches up to rub his thumb over the mole just below the curve of Jun's lip. "They make Leader's skin lighter in photos and make Nino look thicker because he's naturally so thin. They photo shop the moles off of your face and Nino's face and I love them so much. The lighten Masaki's birthmark and always try to make his laugh lines disappear.”

"Don't forget they sometimes make your cheeks smaller."

Sho nods and smiles into Jun's cheek where he was kissing as he spoke. "See there are always going to be things that bother us about the people we work with doing things. It's letting each other know that no matter what other's think we love them for it that matters. So I love your moles and you know how much I love your hair when it doesn't have product in it." Jun melts into Sho's kiss this time and allows the other man to roll them over to begin working Jun out of his too tight clothing.

When Nino returns after his bath Jun and Sho had pushed the two beds together and were now curled into one another in their boxers. The small space in the center of the bed brings a loving smile to Nino's face and he sighs contently when Jun's hand immediately wraps around him and pulls him into their normal cocoon of warmth. Some time that night Ohno and Masaki had rearranged themselves into the fold of people and everything was how it should be within the little group as hands and feet were tangle together within the sheets and arms were holding onto each other while hands were folded tightly together against stomachs.

In the morning Jun and Sho were the first to awaken and Aiba follows them into the shower where they somehow squeeze together in the small space. Of course hotels were never like their own house which Jun designed to fit their special needs as a group and it was always difficult but when they sat down to eat breakfast before they returned to their 'rooms' it was like sitting in their kitchen together at home. They loved each other, even their flaws, no matter what other people thought of them.

 


End file.
